Seggin
Seggin is a character in The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild. He is a Zora Elder who can be found at Zora's Domain in the Lanayru Wetlands region of Hyrule. Before the Great Calamity, he was a legendary Zora Knight Sergeant nicknamed the "Demon Sergeant" due to his electric resistance and ability to strike fear in the hearts of demons and monsters whenever he stepped onto the battlefield. As a respected Zora Knight he was also the combat instructor for crown Mipha. He is the father of Bazz the leader of the Big Bad Bazz Brigade who trained under the prodigal Hylian child swordsman Link and grew up to be Captain of the Zora Royal Guard in Zora's Domain while Seggin retired becoming a member of the Zora's Domain Council of Elders. Biography Background Seggin was once a Sergeant of the Zora Knights who served the Zora Royal Family and was the one who taught Princess Mipha how to fight with a spear, whom he eventually came to view as if she was one of his own kin. As a member of the Zora Royal Guard Knights he was known as the Demon Sergeant Seggin presumably due to his strong resistance to electricity, exposure to which is usually fatal to the aquatic Zora. Additionally Seggin was apparently feared by monsters and demons to the point he could strike fear in them by simply stepping onto the battlefield. Through his instruction, Mipha became a talented warrior and was chosen by Hyrule's King Rhoam Bosphoramus Hyrule and Princess Zelda to pilot the Divine Beast Vah Ruta as a member of the Champions who were charged with the task of defeating Calamity Ganon. However according to Mipha's Diary, Seggin opposed her decision to confront Ganon fearing for her safety however he could do little to stop her as Mipha's father King Dorephan approved Mipha's decision to fight knowing Ganon was an enemy and threat to all the races in Hyrule which had brought great suffering to their people in the past. However unlike Muzu who was also against Mipha fighting, Seggin stayed during the meeting on the matter while Muzu left in the middle of once it became apparent King Dorephan supported Mipha's decision, however Mipha notes Seggin could barely look at her. Unfortunately Seggin's fears came true when Vah Ruta was corrupted by Ganon's Malice and Mipha was killed by Waterblight Ganon. Seggin was devastated by Mipha's death which he and most of the elder Zora came to blame on the Hylians, specifically the Hylian Champion Link who he blamed due to his failure to protect Lady Mipha, Seggin's beloved student. Seggin eventually retired from active duty becoming a military advisor to the Royal Family and member of the Council of Elders who aid the Zora Royal Family in managing and governing Zora's Domain. Despite Seggin' low opinion of Link, his son Bazz rejected his father's negative opinion of Link whom had been Bazz's childhood friend and mentor. Bazz would however follow in his father's and Link's footsteps by becoming Captain of the Zora Knights (Link was the Captain of Princess Zelda's Royal Guard before the Great Calamity). Story 100 years after the Great Calamity, Seggin, though retired, aided Mipha's younger brother Prince Sidon in confronting the Divine Beast Vah Ruta which had reappeared after 100 years of dormancy. Using knowledge of the Vah Ruta provided by Princess Zelda's research into the Divine Beasts, Seggin and Sidon planned to use Shock Arrows to activate the mechanisms that controlled the flow of water from Vah Ruta, which threatened to break the East Reservoir Lake and flood Zora's Domain, endangering both the Zora and the rest of Hyrule if not stopped. As most Zora are incapable of touching let alone firing Shock Arrows, the former Demon Sergeant Seggin was called upon due to his electrical resistance to fire Shock Arrows at the divine beast in the hopes it would stop the flow of water. Seggin managed to hit one with a Shock Arrow, which slowed the water down a bit. However, despite his resistance, Seggin was unable to fire enough Shock Arrows to completely stop the flow of water, and it eventually returned to full strength. Prince Sidon decided the Zora required the help of other races more resilient to electricity and eventually settled on finding a Hylian willing to help them. However, Seggin pridefully rejected the idea of seeking the help of Hylians, and stubbornly started training to increase his shock resistance, so that he could wield enough Shock Arrows to strike down Vah Ruta. When Link encounters first him in Zora's Domain, he finds Seggin touching a Shock Arrow and screaming in pain as he does so. His son Bazz reveals to Link that his father is training to build up his shock resistance by poking Shock Arrows. Though he points out his father is adamant he will succeed, Bazz is sure that Seggin has his limits. If Link talks to Seggin, he will recognize Link, who he holds in contempt like most of the Zora Elders Link encounters, and even threatens to cut him down in revenge, though is caught off guard by Link's confusion due to his memory loss. When Link states he won't fail Mipha again, Seggin scoffs at the notion of the Zora seeking Link's help in stopping Vah Ruta and boldly tells Link to stay out of his way, as he will be the one to strike down Vah Ruta. Link can pickup Seggin's Shock Arrow to stop the elderly Zora from overexerting himself which Bazz will thank Link for as he is worried about his father pushing himself too far or from doing something reckless. However Seggin remains adamant he can stop Vah Ruta, though decides to hold off for the time being as he recently received a bad fortune warning him to avoid such actions. Unlike his father, Bazz is supportive of Link aiding Prince Sidon in stopping Vah Ruta as he knows how capable a fighter Link is and realizes that if Link stops Vah Ruta, Seggin will be forced to give up his plans thus saving his stubborn father from giving his life needlessly. Link and Sidon manage to stop Vah Ruta and Link enters the beast to free it from Ganon's control confronting Mipha's killer Waterblight Ganon which he slays avenging Mipha's death and freeing her imprisoned spirit which retakes control of Vah Ruta to fight alongside her beloved Link. After Vah Ruta is freed, Seggin and the other elders let go of their hatred accepting Link as an ally and hero. Personality & Abilities As a Zora, Seggin is a talented swimmer, though unlike his fellow Zora, Seggin possesses a strong resistance to electricity, allowing him to touch and wield Shock Arrows which would normally be impossible and fatal for aquatic Zora. Seggin is a talented warrior and knight of the Zora Royal Guard who earned the title Demon Sergeant Seggin and was selected to train Princess Mipha in the ways of the spear. It is implied that he is a talented spearman and archer. However 100 years after the Great Calamity, Seggin has apparently weakened with age and bitter towards the Hylians and Link over their perceived role in Mipha's death whom Seggin viewed as like a surrogate daughter. Though he is still capable of wielding Shock Arrows, even his resistance has its limits, as he is unable to fire enough Shock Arrows at Vah Ruta to shut down the flow of water completely though it may also have due to his age and retirement dulling his resistance and/or combat capablities. Upon learning of Link's survival a century after Mipha's death only made Seggin despise "That Hylian" Link even more as he lived while Seggin's beloved student perished. He mistakenly believed the rain Vah Ruta sprayed into Lanayru Great Spring was Mipha's tears lamenting her failure during the Great Calamity unaware it was actually the doing of Mipha's killer, Waterblight Ganon which kept Mipha's spirit prisoner within Vah Ruta. He is shown to be both stubborn and proud, refusing the idea of Link aiding the Zora in stop Vah Ruta and determined to stop the beast himself in order to alleviate Mipha's regrets even if it means destroying himself in the process showing his dedication to Mipha. However he seems to believe in fortune telling as he decides to heed the advice of a fortune which warned him to avoid strenuous activity which stops him from recklessly taking on Vah Ruta, giving Link and Sidon time to deal with Vah Ruta. However after Vah Ruta is freed along with Mipha's spirit, Seggin recognizes Link was simply a convenient scapegoat for him and the elders to blame for the loss of Mipha when in truth Mipha chose to become a Champion of her own free will despite Seggin's disapproval and died heroically fighting to protect her people and Link whom she secretly loved, thus would not want Seggin or anyone to hold Link responsible for her death. Category:The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild characters Category:Zora